Paz
by Shiu-san
Summary: Aquello tan solo era una utopía, una idea falsa. No existía la paz en el mundo shinobi.    —¿No es así, Sasuke?


**Disclaimer: Naruto ni Naruto Shippuden me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo y escribo sobre ellos sin ningún fin de lucro. Los antes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y TV Tokio.**

**Resumen:** Aquello tan solo era una utopía, una idea falsa. No existía la paz en el mundo shinobi. No yaoi.

**Paz**

Pudo notar por un instante como aquella técnica era destruida por las llamas negras que bailaban furiosas sobre toda Konoha; aquella técnica la cual era su carta del triunfo había sido destruida por el poder de aquel hombre.

Su cuerpo herido y maltratado ante el esfuerzo, bajó rápidamente hasta el suelo, y este se encargó de golpearlo aún más, cuando impactó al terminar la caída. El dolor se intensificó y los gritos no se hicieron esperar; aquel Jutsu era doloroso por si solo, y ahora que se había desecho, la agonía era casi insoportable.

Incluso él, incluso Uzumaki Naruto gritaba y se retorcía mostrando ese sentimiento que siempre odio, ese que nunca aceptaría como suyo, aquella sensación de darse por vencido.

"_Nunca me retracto de mis palabras ese es mi camino del ninja"_

Tocio escupiendo un líquido rojo, el cual ahora podía visualizarse en todo su cuerpo. Incluso cuando su ojo derecho había sido destrozado por una de las llamas negras pudo notar a los lejos como aquel cuerpo se levantaba con lentitud y poco a poco se reincorporaba.

Una sonrisa, la cual reflejaba tristeza, se formó en el rostro de su ahora enemigo. Este caminó con lentitud para caer de rodillas, pero fue capaz de volverse a levantar, hasta llegar a aquel hombre de cabellos rubios los cuales, ahora estaban manchados de rojo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—una pequeña risa inundo el ambiente hasta convertirse en una gran carcajada. — ¿Este es tu patético camino del ninja? ¿Tan débil es tu voluntad que no puedes cumplir tus promesas?—le restregó en la cara.

Él escuchó las palabras de Uchiha en silencio, no pudo reprimir el sonido del llanto casi imperceptible que salía de su garganta y sus ojos los cuales se humedecían. Incluso cuando estaba boca abajo y con la cabeza en dirección a la derecha, al contrario de su enemigo, deseaba verló a los ojos y descubrir si ese era de verdad el Sasuke que alguna vez consideró como su hermano.

Alrededor de los dos cuerpos solo había destrucción, las llamas obscuras terminaban de incendiar a sus presas; el suelo estaba totalmente seco y el cielo estaba obscuro como una noche sin luna.

Como una noche sin luna…

El ojo del antes hiperactivo chico, analizó todo a su alrededor, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, tal vez no quería para lograr alejarse de todo aquello que se convertía en su realidad.

¿Para que se había esforzado tanto?, ¿para que había vivido estos años?, ¿para que había entrenado todo este tiempo?, aquellas preguntas que hubiera respondido con seguridad hace algunos días, en ese momento le parecían imposibles de descifrar.

Había faltado a su palabra. Le había fallado a Nagato y Konan, a ellos a los que había prometido, crear un mundo que se rigiera por la justicia, un mundo donde todos los niños tuvieran padres, un mundo de paz.

Paz… ¿Se había perdido toda esperanza de ella?

—S-Sasuke—su voz empezaba a fallar y la garganta parecía no estar de acuerdo en sus actos— ¿Qué es la paz?—sus ojos se cerraron un momento para meditar, no pudo ver el asombro en el rostro de su enemigo.

Hace tres años estarían disfrutando de una misión en equipo…hace tres años cuando aún creían en Konoha y sus habitantes.

Un leve viento movió los cabellos dorados de aquel chico, que con una sonrisa sin luz recordaba.

"Probablemente Sakura-chan estaría tratando de conquistar a Sasuke, y yo los miraría tratando de buscar un motivo para separarlos, a mi…me gustaba mucho Sakura-chan"

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, ¿le gustaba?, ¿cuándo había dejado de gustarle?, vaya incluso sus sentimientos hacía ella habían desaparecido en ese momento. El sentir que su vida se esfumaba lo hacía perder las emociones con las que una vez se llenó y grito a todo pulmón.

"Kakashi-sensei estaría leyendo aquellos libros, debería haberlo hecho también, aunque fuera uno solo; después de todo ero-sennin debía tener algo más que una mente pervertida"

El intento de sonrisa en su rostro se acrecentó, mientras el Uchiha lo miraba.

¿Cómo podía Naruto sonreír en esa situación?, definitivamente él era único, tal vez si hubiera estado en su lugar, las cosas abrían sido realmente diferentes…no, tal vez no era lo correcto, en verdad hubieran sido distintas.

"_Sasuke ¿Qué es la paz?"_

"Yo pensaba que la paz nos rodeaba cuando aún estábamos todos unidos: Mi madre, mi padre e Itachi. Pero al final ese sentimiento tan solo era una ilusión, pues siempre las ambiciones del clan Uchiha estuvieron de por medio. Creo que ni mi hermano podía crear una ilusión tan verdadera como esa"

Ellos dos tan solo habían sido juguetes, las piezas para completar el plan. Desde que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha nacieron, su destino empezó a correr con prisa; la humanidad hace mucho que esperaba su destrucción y ellos serían quienes finalmente la dejarían descansar.

Ya no había nada que hacer, todo se había perdido, ni lo material, ni lo emocional, tenían importancia alguna en aquel momento.

—Olvídate de tu maldita paz—aquellos ojos negros lo miraban con resentimiento. —Pareces un niño aún Naruto—escupió un poco de sangre y miró su vista empezar a empañarse. —Todos te usaron, Konoha te uso, aquellos en los que creías, aquellos que protegías, al final sigues siendo odiado por todos.

¿Todos lo odiaban?, ¿acaso Sasuke tenía razón?, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

"_Ese es, ese es, aquel niño de allá" "Vamos, no te acerques a él" "No entiendo como el Hokage…" "No lo digas, sabes que es un secreto"_

Las miradas de reproche dirigidas hacía su persona, siempre le herían y le hacían sentir inferior; los más doloroso era que no sabía, ¿por qué lo odiaban?

Era cierto, lo había olvidado, todo el odio que alguna vez profesaron hacía él ya no existía en su mente. Esos recuerdos nunca volvieron a atormentarlo, ¿por qué los había protegido a cambio de su vida? Pero aún más importante, ¿por qué se esfumaron todos esos sentimientos de rencor?

Incluso cuando su cuerpo no debía responder, sus ojos se abrieron con rapidez y sorpresa; las sensaciones, como el dolor, la alegría y la tristeza, las cuales habían desaparecido, volvieron hacía el cuerpo del Uzumaki que intentaba desesperadamente levantarse de nuevo.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba?, ¿dónde estaba su "verdadero yo"?, ¿acaso olvido todos los buenos recuerdos en tan poco tiempo?

Las heridas comenzaron a curarse rápidamente, aunque sabía que sus órganos no aguantarían demasiado, no podía dejarlo todo así, no podía botarlo todo a la basura, no ahora.

Aquellos buenos recuerdos, la calidez de los sentimientos hacía su persona, todas las memorias vividas; las alegrías, las luchas, las tristezas, los miedos, los sentimientos, ¡el ramen!, ¡¿Por qué los había olvidado?

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y la satisfacción llenó sus gestos, él luchaba por que amaba a su villa, incluso después de todo lo que había pasado y los errores que cometieron, nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Su sueño aún estaba en pie, ¡El sería Hokage! Y cambiaría las rivalidades por amistades, las aldeas serían compañeras y los niños y niñas no sufrirían más. Lograría la paz; no importando que obstáculos tuviera que sobrepasar, ni las peleas que perdiera o ganara.

"_Incluso si me cortan los pies lo mirare hasta que muera"_

Sentía un gran poder fluir por su cuerpo, no tenía demasiado tiempo, debía terminar rápido con eso.

—¡¿Crees que este será el final de la historia?, ¡¿crees acaso que el protagonista va a dejarse vencer?, te presento uno que nunca se rinde ¡Uzumaki Naruto!, ¡el que será el Hokage de Konoha!, ¡recuérdalo muy bien!—todos los vocablos pronunciados le daban valor, podía sentir la energía de su espíritu.

Todos estarían luchando, dando lo mejor de si, arriesgando sus vidas por proteger las de otros, y él, ¡y él no sería la excepción!

Haciendo uso de las energías del Kyubi se lanzó dispuesto a pelear con todas sus emociones, ya no pensaba en salvar a su gran amigo, pues al parecer Sasuke había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

El modo sennin estaba activado, el Uchiha no se inmutó siquiera ante sus palabras y ataques, los esquivo y recibió con maestría.

—Jutsu clones de sombras—los innumerables clones corrieron con gran rapidez hacía el de ojos negros.

Una figura enorme de llamas negras se hizo presente, lanzando ataques a todos sus enemigos los cuales eran destruidos con una velocidad impresionante.

Por un momento Sasuke tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, él tampoco resistiría mucho. No importaba que los ojos de Itachi le dieran ventaja si continuaba así moriría por el excesivo uso de chakra.

Advirtió presencias detrás de él y como fue capaz, esquivó un golpe certero al corazón, aún así su hombro derecho quedo destrozado. Las llamas eliminaron a los clones que habían usado la técnica del Futon rasen shuriken. Durante ese pequeño periodo de tiempo que se había descuidado, ellos se acercaron por detrás de su cuerpo; no había ninguna duda: Naruto iba con verdaderas intenciones de matarlo.

—No como si lo hubiera pensado desde el principio—pronunció arrogante el Uchiha con una sonrisa.

La pelea comenzó de nuevo esta vez, cuerpo a cuerpo; los dos estaban llenos de debilidades, pero en sus estados ninguno era capaz de dar el golpe final.

"_Tu eres el camino hacía la verdadera paz, confiamos en ti Uzumaki Naruto" _

"No perderé, si lo hago Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei y todos en la villa serán derrotados" el hombre de ojos azules desvió un ataque tomando la mano de Sasuke y colocándola con fuerza en el suelo, con la mano sobrante el Uzumaki tomó un kunai y lo guió con destino al corazón de su enemigo.

"_Itachi fue el sacrificio usado para proteger la aldea y tú eres el siguiente" _

El de cabellos negros recordó las palabras de Madara, incluso cuando se lo dijo tan descaradamente no podía evitar el cumplir con sus planes, aquello lo enojaba, pero…

Tomó la mano del rubio con su extremidad sobrante antes de que llegara a su cuerpo y con fuerza la apretó. El otro no parecía querer soltar el arma; en un intercambio de fuerza, desvió el ataque pero no pudo evitar que impactara…en uno de sus ojos.

Su cuerpo se cubrió del chidori y el hombre a su lado saltó para no ser alcanzado por la técnica. El de ojos obscuros gritó con fuerza poniendo su mano en el rostro justo donde se encontraba su destruido ojo izquierdo.

Naruto jadeaba, no estaba satisfecho por el resultado, se suponía que todo debería acabar ahí, pero tan solo fue capaz de destruir una parte del Uchiha. Su cuerpo empezaba a sangrar sus músculos totalmente destrozados le pedían a gritos que se rindiera; cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir repetidas veces. Uno de ellos había dejado de funcionar totalmente.

Pronto la obscuridad llegó a su percepción.

La risa macabra se escuchó de nuevo, esa que tanto odiaba, la cual le había incitado a cometer tantos errores.

—Esta será la última oportunidad—el gran lobo de color carmesí se formo en frente de él. —Ya sabes lo que debes hacer—aquella voz tenía el poder de seducirlo, no importando la situación.

Él lo miró, que ciego había sido al pensar siquiera en controlarlo, todo este tiempo había estado fingiendo ser derrotado.

Las palabras de Jiraiya volvieron a su mente de nuevo, las que no quería aceptar pero en aquel punto se veía en la obligación de hacerlo.

—_Naruto, hoy te enseñare una técnica, una que solo usaras cuando estés al limite, cuando ya no haya vuelta atrás. Solo deberás usarla con el sentimiento de proteger a aquellos que están junto a ti, incluso si te cuesta la vida propia…para forjar la verdadera paz en el mundo shinobi. Sera una que solo tú y yo conozcamos._

_El aquel momento luego de las palabras del anciano, un viento furioso empezó a azotarlos arboles y objetos a su alrededor, el rubio miró con seriedad a su maestro._

—_Sí—las afirmación por parte del chico fue dicha con tal seguridad que ninguno de los dos retrocedió._

—_La llamaremos._

"La llamaremos" los ojos azules se abrieron mostrando sus sentimientos de furia.

—Hagámoslo, incluso si tengo que fusionarme con un ser tan asqueroso como tú, lo haré para conseguir la paz de Konoha y las demás aldeas.

Miró sorprendido como la figura enfrente suyo disminuía su tamaño para desaparecer entre un humo rojo; cuando pudo enfocar la vista descubrió asombrado el cuerpo de una mujer.

Sus cabellos eran rojos y cubrían todo su cuerpo desnudo hasta los pies, era bastante alta y muy delgada; y sus ojos, aquellos ojos eran el deseo puro de matar.

—Hagámoslo—las palabras se confundieron entre lo masculino y femenino—No puedo mantener esto por mucho tiempo—ansias, era lo que se escuchaba, unas ganas increíbles de destruir todo a su alrededor y destazar a Sasuke y Madara Uchiha.

El rubio no tenía tiempo para seguir dudando, sintió a la mujer traspasarlo con una mano…justo en el corazón.

—Esta será la última vez que te dejare usar mi hermoso poder, mocoso.

Sasuke terminaba de vendar su ojo, al parecer el contenedor del Kyubi estaba inconsciente por lo que tuvo unos minutos para hacerlo. De pronto un fuerte sentimiento atravesó su pecho con fuerza, un temor que nunca había experimentado se hizo presente. Una sensación de no poder respirar y unas ganas de gritar con toda su fuerza lo llenaron. No lo creyó incluso cuando el cuerpo de su antes amigo, se transformaba en la bestia de nueve colas, el aullido que profirió lo hizo llevar las manos a sus oídos con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Pronto las llamas negras estaban cubriéndolo de nuevo, aunque esta vez con solo tres ataques ya estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Miró las grandes garras bajar en su dirección con una rapidez increíble.

"Lo llamaremos"—¡Jutsu, ofrenda de paz!—la garganta del Naruto se destruyo en ese último grito.

— _¿Lo entiendes Sasuke?—la voz de su hermano siempre era tan amable incluso si en comparación con él fuera tan solo un niño, todo el amor que sentía hacía pequeño nunca desapareció y termino sacrificándose por su hermano._

—_Ves, Sasuke, así está bien—la calidez de las palabras de su madre._

— _¿Cómo te va en la academia, Sasuke?—aún cuando no lo demostraba su padre siempre se preocupaba por el. _

_Esa realidad, esa paz, que era tan verdadera a sus ojos, tan solo era una ilusión. _

—_Hermano, ¿Por que los ninjas siempre mueren en combate? ¿Por qué se sacrifican?_

—_Para realizar una utopía._

— _¿Una utopía?_

—_Sí, la paz…_

"_Sasuke, ¿Qué es la paz?"_

Naruto pudo sentir la sangre de su…de su amigo, fluyendo por las garras.

El poder no era suyo tan solo fue un préstamo de la bestia. No se le daría por más tiempo. La sensación de acercarse a Konoha lo llenaba de increíbles sensaciones que nunca pensó experimentar; ni tan siquiera pudo abrir los ojos para ver los ninjas de todas las aldeas peleando hasta morir.

Deseaba llevarse una imagen menos turbia al otro mundo, donde la paz no era una utopía…

Notas de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado, saludos.


End file.
